Falling in Love Hurts
by shadowsnowleopard
Summary: Nico's behaviors are changing, as are his habits, but why? Will a certain blond doctor be able to help him or will Nico have to rely on his friends help in this cute Solangelo one-shot.


**This is another one-shot based off of an AU by Admins M and Chamomile from the following link**

 **LINK: auideas. tumblr .com (just take away the spaces- it wouldn't save without them)**

 **(P.S.- I imagine Nico being the guy in the cover image)**

Nico had been hurt before. In fact- being hurt was what molded him into his current state. Without the physical and emotional pain he wouldn't be so cold or distant. He wouldn't be the person people know and tolerate. It was when his habits began to change that things became weird for him. Suddenly he was up at sunrise. He only ate McDonald's three or four times a week. He was thinking about a particular doctor all the time. And most of all- he found himself smiling all the time.

Apparently other people noticed it too. Leo asked him is the Stolls finally got revenge and turned his hair pink. It wasn't until a half out later that Nico finally told him his hair was purple and Leo ran off to go glue the Stolls' phones to their ceiling. Jason, being the goody two shoes he was, asked whether or not Nico was on something for his depression. Obviously Nico said no. Percy, being the joker he was, asked if he took candy from strangers. Nico replied that strangers ran away screaming from him, joking of course. Annabeth didn't stop talking about architecture, so Nico thought that she must have been the only one not to notice. Piper just kept smiling the whole time she was around Nico, but to Nico's surprise she said nothing at all. Usually she was the one to offer advice.

Nico was all out of options. No one could give him a reason as to why he was acting so different, least of all himself. Maybe it was medical? So of course he went to the only person he could trust with his health: Will, the man who seemed to always be on his mind. When the blond opened his apartment door to find Nico standing there, a wide smile spread across his face. When Nico saw Will's blinding smile his heart jerked and thumped harder, almost to the point of pain.

Will immediately invited Nico in where Nico promptly went into detail on all his behavioral changes and the sharp pain just moments before. At Will's insistence, he completed a full body check-up. Other than a slightly sped up heart beat and some irregular breathing patterns Will couldn't find a single thing out of place. He suggested the idea of a brain scan to see if something had happened 'upstairs' as he called it.

It was then that Will noticed the full state of Nico's dishevel. He had dark circles under his eyes and his whole face was pink. Dark hair passing over his eyes seemed more messy than usual. On top of that, Nico looked like he was about to pass out. Will insisted that he take Nico home and tuck him into bed, and that if things weren't better by the next morning he would take him into the hospital he worked at.

Nico didn't have the energy to refuse and let Will bring him home. It might have been the lack of sleep talking, but when Will turned to leave Nico grabbed his hand, begging him not to leave out of fear that something would happen during the night. Will couldn't refuse the look in his eyes. Of course he would stay. Tentatively, Will crossed the room and sat in a large plush chair, telling Nico to get some sleep.

Nico curled up under his covers until only the top of his hair peeked out from the top. His breathing slowly until he was in a deep, dreamless sleep. Will was still smiling a bit. There was rarely a time when he was with Nico and he didn't want to smile. The black haired boy had managed to wiggle his way into the doctor's heart in more ways than one. Soon enough though, Will fell asleep too, dreaming about a certain pair of soft, dark eyes.

Morning came all too soon, Nico's habits continued as he started to shift around when the sun peeked through his windows. The sounds of the ruffling sheets had yet to wake Will. Speaking of which, Nico noticed the way Will's hair sparkled in the sunlight and how all the stress drifted away from his face when he was asleep. Nico's heart throbbed again.

Will said to notify him is something happened, but Nico had a hard time with whether or not he should wake Will from from his dream state. If it was something serious however then it couldn't be delayed. Maybe he should just go to the hospital by himself? But then Will would be angry with him. It felt like Nico's heart had dropped in his chest.

Nico decided he would call his friends and tell them he was headed to the hospital and then wake Will. Nico tapped on his phone, starting with his most recent contact, which happened to be Piper. She laughed when he told her what was going on.

"Come on Piper!" Nico whisper-yelled, "This is serious!"

"Oh Nico," Piper said softly, "My young and clueless friend."

"Do _you_ know what's going on then?" Nico asked insistently, "Did Leo slip something in my coffee again?"

It had happened before. Leo slipped something Nico's morning coffee and he was a little ball of happiness for a few days, which only succeeded in scaring people. Especially when Nico bought a yellow shirt because of it.

"No, my inexperienced friend," Piper said.

Nico could hear the smile in her voice, although he didn't know what it was for.

Piper continued, "You're falling in love."

Love. The one thing Nico thought he was incapable of. Falling in love hurt.

 **Please send reviews if you liked it- Reviews make me oh so happy. Especially when I get a lot of them. My sister can vouch for that. There are more one shots on my profile if you liked this, and a long Solangelo story in progress with like 27 chapters so far.**

 **shadowsnowleopard signing off… (I need a catchphrase- ideas?)**


End file.
